1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, the electrical connector may mate with a complementary connector in two opposite direction.
2. Description of Related Art
USB Type-C association published two different receptacle connectors on Aug. 11, 2014. Each of the two receptacle connectors may mate with a corresponding plug connector in two opposite directions. One of the aforementioned receptacle connectors is mounted on a printed circuit board in a vertical way, and the other one is mounted on a printed circuit board in a lay way. The receptacle connector has a tongue board and two row of terminals retained at two opposite sides thereof. The terminals has a plurality of contacting portions exposed on two opposite sides of tongue board and a plurality of connecting legs extending beyond of the tongue board. Each row of the terminals has a ground terminal, a power terminal, and a pair of signal terminals, disposed therebetween. The connecting legs of the each row of terminals are disposed at a same row, and the dimension of the receptacle connector is large.
A small size electrical connector is desired.